Suaramu
by On-chan
Summary: Pertemuan setelah kecelakaan yang mengharukan.. /BAD SUMMARY [Izuki x Reader]


"Izuki-kun! Coba dengarkan lelucon yang baru kubuat tadi malam!" pinta [Name] kecil yang sedang bermain ke rumah Izuki.

Izuki yang sedang serius belajar hanya mengangguk. _Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu, bukan leluconmu,_ pikir Izuki begitu kau memulai leluconmu.

"Oya, kemarin Kiyoshi-san – rekan kerja Ayah – bilang 'kau dan Izuki pasangan yang cocok', memang pasangan itu apa ya?" tanya [Name] yang masih kecil.

Izuki yang sedang meminum susu coklatnya otomatis tersedak. "Uhuk.. uhuk… uhuk.. mungkin maksudnya pajangan," jawab Izuki asal dengan melempar pandangan.

"Kitakore! Kita pajangan yang bagus!" seru [Name] riang karena mendapat lelucon baru.

"Kalau bersama Izuki-kun, mungkin kita bisa jadi pelawak terkenal lo.. hahaha!" serumu senang. Yah, namanya juga 5 tahun.

"Cita-citaku bukan pelawak, [Name]." tampik Izuki mengerucutkan bibir. Kini ia sudah tidak bisa fokus belajar lagi.

"Ayo main polisi-polisian, Izuki-kun!" [Name] menyeret Izuki, tak peduli pada Izuki yang meronta-ronta.

"Wah, cuacanya bagus~ Ayo _jankenpon_!" ajak [Name].

" _Jankenpon!_ Yee, aku menang! Kejar aku, [Name]!" dengan kebahagiaan khas anak-anak, Izuki berlari ketika [Name] merengek karena kalah khas anak-anak. Ah, kitakore!

" _Cho-chotto matte_ , Izuki-kun!" [Name] mulai mengejar ketika Izuki menyebrang jalan.

Ciiit…. GEDUBAM!

"[Name]?!" jerit Izuki, histeris. Ia menghampiri [Name] yang darahnya sudah mengalir ke segala arah. "[Name]! Bangun, [Name]! Jangan mati!" Izuki menggoncang-goncang tubuhmu.

 **Suaramu**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Kuroko no Basuke** **Fujimaki hanya milik Tadatoshi-san**

 **Suaramu milik On-chan~**

 **Genre:**

 **Humor picisan dan Romance gaje**

 **Rated: K**

 **Pairing:**

 **Izuki x OC (Reader)**

 **Warning:**

 **OOC! Oneshoot, Typo merajalela, Feel Absurd, gaje, alur kecepetan, EYD ngawur, kejadian tidak masuk akal dan kawan-kawannya**

 **Summary:**

 **Pertemuan setelah kecelakaan yang mengharukan…**

 **/ BAD SUMMARY**

"Oi, Izuki! Jangan melamun seenaknya," nasihat Kiyoshi, sang Papa Seirin.

"Hee.. ah! _Arigatou_ , Kiyoshi!" jawab Izuki seenaknya.

"Hahaha.. Mereka benar-benar pasangan yang bagus!" Kiyoshi tertawa bangga pada juniornya, _shadow_ dan _light_.

Izuki tersentak. Rasanya ia pernah mendengar seseorang bicara seperti itu. Tapi, kapan? Siapa? Dimana? Seperti _déjà vu_. Tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lelucon di otak sang _point guard_ kebanggaan Seirin.

"Ah, mereka pajangan yang bagus! Kitakore," seru Izuki senang karena mendapat lelucon garing krenyes-krenyes. Setelah memutar otak, rasanya ia tau apa _déjà vu_ tadi…

~('-')~

"Katanya ada murid baru!"

"Ya, ya! Tadi pagi aku lihat, anaknya manis sekali!"

"Oya?! Sayang sekali aku tidak ikut melihatnya,"

"Iya, aku juga lihat. Manis sekali sih, tapi katanya Na-sensei ada bekas jahitan dibelakang lehernya!"

"Aku tidak melihat bekas itu saat melihatnya tadi!"

" _Baka_! Kan dibelakang leher, tertutup rambut dong,"

"Oya, kata Na-sensei dia pernah kecelakaan saat umur 5 tahun.."

Izuki menajamkan pendengaran saat kelompok gadis disampingnya bergosip saat makan siang. Kecelakaan… Luka dibelakang leher… Saat 5 tahun… [Name]kah? Oh, ayolah Izuki. Bukan hanya [Name] saja yang pernah kecelakaan saat umut 5 tahun dan mengakibatkan luka jahit dibelakang leher, bukan?

Greek! Terdengar suara geseran pintu kelas yang ternyata adalah wali kelas mereka – Na-sensei – sendiri.

"Hari ini akan ada murid baru. Sensei sudah pernah memberitahu beberapa siswi. Silahkan~" kata Na-sensei sambil merentangkan tangan, pose menyambut seseorang.

Tap.. tap.. suara langkah kaki khas gadis terdengar jelas di koridor karena kelas mendadak hening.

" _Konichiwa!_ [Full name], desu~ Pindahan dari [Your favorite city]. _Yoroshiku onegai shimasu!_ "

Siing… kelas bertambah hening begitu seorang gadis manis bersurai [Your hair] memperkenalkan diri.

"Wah~ _Kawaii_ [Name family]-san!"

"Boleh panggil [Name] saja kok," ujarnya sambil tersenyum riang.

"[Name]-chan~ _Yoroshiku_!"

Berbeda dengan teman-temannya yang menyambut teman masa kecilnya, semua adegan tadi seperti _slow motion_ di _eagle eyes_ itu. Membuatnya tak sadar telah dipanggil-panggil oleh temannya.

"Oi, Izuki! Izuki!" Izuki tersentak lalu menoleh.

"Ada apa Hyuuga?" tanya Izuki.

"Kalau tidak salah, dia mirip dengan foto anak kecil dipigura kamarmu, bukan?" pertanyaan Hyuuga membuat Izuki bungkam dua ribu bahasa (kalau seribu bahasa terlalu sering sih~ #ditabok).

~('-')~

Musim salju, musimnya orang jones (Izuki: "Itu kata-kataku, kan? Author kamvreet"). Izuki menendang tumpukan salju yang hanya setinggi ¼ meter dibawahnya. Izuki mengeratkan syal yang terbalut dilehernya. Sejak tadi pikirannya kacau. [Name] seperti tidak mengenalinya. Tadi di kelas dirinya dan [Name] bertatapan sebentar, tapi [Name] tidak terkejut atau semacamnya, justru hanya tersenyumm ringan.

Izuki mendesah pelan, lalu kembali memperhatikan jalan. Dingin yang tidak membantunya atau justru membuatnya bertambah frustasi. Haus, itu pikiran Izuki dari tadi. Tapi ia malas untuk mampir ke kios atau kedai dipinggir jalan. Lebih baik membeli dimesin penjual minuman otomatis.

Saat Izuki memasukkan koin 100 yen-nya –

"Are, Izuki-kun?"

\- Izuki tersentak dan menoleh kearahmu.

"[Name]?" suara Izuki terdengar sangat serak, antara kaget dan haus.

"Wah, kau mengingatku? Syukurlah kita bertemu disini. Boleh aku pinjam 100 yen? Dompetku tertinggal di rumah," jelasmu. [Name] sudah banyak berubah, tidak membuat lelucon garing seperti saat kecil dulu, pikir Izuki.

 _"[Name], aku berjanji akan membuat lelucom. Ayo jadi pelawak bersama. Tapi kembalilah, [Name]! Huks, huks.." Izuki kecil terisak sambil meratapi fotomu ditangannya._

Sepotong kejadian pahit terulang dikepala Izuki.

"Cih, apa tadi katamu? Setelah lama tidak bertemu kau bersyukur bertemu disini?! Ah, kitakore," Izuki menendang mesin penjual minuman otomatis itu – ia kesal – tapi masih sempatnya membuat lelucon.

Kau juga tidak mempedulikan tingkah Izuki yang menunjukkan dia kesal – toh, dia masih sempatnya membuat lelucon – justru bertanya, "Eh, tadi apa kata Izuki-kun? Kitako… kitako apa barusan?"

Ciiit…. GEDUBAM!

 _"[Name]?!" jerit Izuki, histeris. Ia menghampiri [Name] yang darahnya sudah mengalir ke segala arah. "[Name]! Bangun, [Name]! Jangan mati!" Izuki menggoncang-goncang tubuhmu._

 _"TOLONG! TOLONG!" Izuki berteriak meminta tolong dan otomatis membuat banyak orang berkerumun. Untunglah disekian banyak orang yang berkerumun ada Kiyoshi-san – yang untungnya juga rekan kerja Ayah Izuki – dan segera menghubungi Ayahmu sementara kau dibawa ke rumah sakit._

 _Esoknya ketika Izuki menjengukmu, kau sudah pindah rumah yang menyebabkan Izuki menangis karena berpikir Ayahmu membencinya, padahal itu faktor pekerjaan._

"Eh? Tidak-tidak!" Izuki segera mengambil minumannya dimesin penjual otomatis itu dan berniat meninggalkanmu.

"Se-sebentar, Izuki-kun! Aku rasa tingkahmu sepertinya menghindariku, dan aku merasa _déjà vu_ dengan kitako… kitako-mu tadi. Wajahmu juga rasanya tidak asing dimataku. Teman masa kecilku, yang sekarang menghilang namanya mirip denganmu. Namanya Zuki-kun!"

Izuki hanya melirikmu di ekor matanya, "Tidak!"

"Izuki-kun!" kau menambah tangan kirimu untuk mencekal tangan Izuki yang meronta.

Bruk! Kau merasakan hangat ditengah salju deras. Izuki… memelukmu? Tunggu, kau juga merasakan air hangat di pundakmu. Apakah dia mena—

"Maafkan aku, [Name]. Hiks," ujarnya lirih ditelingamu.

\- ngis. Ya, dia menangis.

"I-izuki-kun? _Nande?_ " kau berusaha membalikkan badan. Tapi apa boleh buat, tenagamu kalah telak dengan tenaga seorang pebasket. Kepo, ngeliat Izuki Shun itu nangis.

"Akulah – hiks – yang membuatmu kecelakaan saat itu.."

"Ba-bagaimana bisa?" entah kenapa kau juga mulai merasa ada air dipelupuk matamu.

"Saat itu, hiks kita bermain polisi-polisian. Kau tertabrak saat mengejarku. Besoknya ketika – hiks – aku ingin menjengukmu kau sudah pindah rumah. Lalu sepertinya kau amnesia tentangku," jelas Izuki. Air matamu sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi, kau justru meremas lengan Izuki yang dibalut jaket.

"Ma-maaf.." ujarmu lirih.

" _Iie,_ aku yang maaf – hiks – Maafkan aku.."

"Ja – hiks – jadi teman masa kecilku dulu Izuki-kun?" ujarmu mulai menangis. Izuki mengangguk lemah.

"Aku menyukaimu, [Name]" Izuki membuat jeda sebentar, membuatmu tak karuan. "Selama ini jika membuat lelucon aku teringat padamu. Aku juga mencari informasi tentang [Name family]-san,"

Kau melepaskan pelukan Izuki. Menatapnya sebentar lalu menghapus air matanya dengan jarimu, "Aku juga menyukai Izuki-kun. Aku menyayangi teman masa kecilku dulu meski tak mengetahui siap dirinya,"

Izuki tersenyum lebar. Membuka minuman yang dibelinya tadi, meminumnya sedikit lalu meletakkannya dibibirmu. Sementara kau hanya balas meminumnya sambil tersenyum.

-END-

Gaje? Nggantung? Tau ah.. #kabor

Ehehe.. maaf kalo bagian romance-nya kurang nyeess (?) soalnya saya paling bego dibagian begitu \\(:v)/ #ehkenapamalahsenang

Gitu aja deh :v Mind RnR?

Bonusnya, **OMAKE**

"E-eh?! Kalian sudah jadian?" kelas yang awalnya hening, sekarang tengah gempar oleh suatu berita yang diumumkan Izuki sambil menggandeng tanganmu.

"Ehm," Izuki berdeham sebentar. "Begitulah. Ya kan, [Name]?"

"U-um.. ya-ya," jawabmu sambil mengalihkan pandangan malu.

"Waaa~ imutnya, [Name]-chan!"

"Selamat ya… [Name]-chan~"

"Izuki, jaga [Name] sebaik mungkin. Kalau sudah tak suka beri saja padaku!"

"Eh! Curang, aku saja!"

Kelas begitu ramai begitu mendadak mendapat berita mengejutkan itu.

"Semua sudah tau, kan? Jadi jangan sampai aku menemukan pacarku dikerubungi laki-laki ya…" papar Izuki dengan aura gelap menguar ditubuhnya.

"YAAHH!"


End file.
